


Soon

by Madquinn13



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:19:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7568698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny is being held hostage by mysterious beings for unknown reasons, but she knows soon her wife will come. Soon she will be back in her arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @hollowshadowwolf after being asked for the word soon in the WIP fanfic thing, it gave me an idea. This one is all on you Wolfie.

_When can I see everyone again?_

**_Soon._ **

_How much longer do I have to wait until I can leave?_

**_Soon._ **

_When will you at least tell them I’m okay?_

**_Soon._ **

_My_ wife _is searching for me. She will find me. You can’t keep me from her forever. She’ll be here soon!_

**_Not soon enough._ **

Jenny slammed her hand against the invisible barrier, where her hand connected it gained a greenish hue.

She had beaten the barrier until she collapsed from exhaustion the first time she woke up in the cell. She didn’t understand how it happened. She remembers going to bed, feeling her wife’s arms around her, feeling **safe** in them like she always did. She didn’t remember anything else.

Now and then she heard a voice, or saw a shadow. They both only ever answered her with soon.

Soon wasn’t a time frame.

Jenny tried to keep track of the time, she tried keeping track of when they gave her meals, a slot would open in the wall, but it wasn’t reliable, sometimes it would just stop until she was close to dying of thirst.

They wanted her weak. They wanted her to stay close to dying so she couldn’t fight back.

But they picked the wrong woman for that.

She never knew when to just stop or back down. Even in the workhouse she was beaten more than anyone else because she wouldn’t back down, so long as she could still get up she would.

It was this quality that her wife first fell for.

She knows she was murdered. Clara told her one night after drinks. While everyone else was in the Doctor’s tomb she was only there as a corpse, a corpse her wife clung to.

She keeps staring at the empty room, looking for something she could fashion into a weapon. Instead she found a sharp edge stuck to the wall. Failing to pry it free she slashed her arm with it. She smeared the blood on the barrier spelling out the words.

**Dead Hostage means Useless Hostage**

She collapsed after that due to the blood lost added to her already weaken state.

She woke up this time in a different room restrained to a bed, the wound wrapped and mended.

_I want to talk to my wife_

**_Soon_ **

_My wife will make you beg for death. Release me now and you’ll be spared._

**_Soon_ **

_I will sever your head from your body!_

Jenny hated this new captivity more. She was hooked up to wires which meant they would fill her with whatever drugs they pleased. It made keeping track of time passing impossible.

Something went wrong, the machines were beeping loud and rapidly, Jenny is awake long enough to test her bonds, she’s alone. She pulls her arm free and undoes the second. She finished her legs quickly and searched the room for anything that she could use, any weapon was better than no weapon. She missed her sword but she has fought many more fights without it than with.

She ran out of the room armed with a scalpel. Heard fighting in a different room and strained to tell the voices apart. One of them had to be Vastra. She came. She found her. Just like Jenny knew she would.

“Not so fast.” A voice speaks before Jenny can register them in front of her. She feels the wound before she sees them. The shadow creature is close behind. The voice belongs to Maldovar. But he was dead. “You don’t get to escape your death.” She saw the figured behind him, the one that kept saying **Soon**.

She can feel her life draining out of her body. She sees Vastra running down the corridor towards her, she smiles at the sight of her wife. It’s a good final sight.

When Vastra finally gets to her, it’s too late. Jenny is already gone. She wasn’t in time. She came as soon as possible. But-

**Not soon enough.**


End file.
